worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
McKenna Larthian
Lady McKenna Larthian (ńee Dusslor) is a healer of Westmarch and member of the Eternal Companions. A wealthy and gifted healer, McKenna is an essential support to her friends and allies. The Emergence of Evil motivated her to use her healing to greater causes. After the Reformation of the Eternal Companions, McKenna became an active leader within the organization by aiding Executor Adam as well as providing fortitude to those in need of restoration. History McKenna is the first born daughter of Rhadge and Joyce of House Dusslor, a nobly family and landowners of Westmarch. She has a younger brother, Dwight. Her father, a sternly religious man, would encourage her to follow the path of Light and claimed she could one day serve Westmarch as a servant of Light. As she grew older, McKenna frequently bullied and harassed the servants in her household to the point where they would intentionally be sent away. She would often attend small tournaments as a spectator without her father's consent. At a the age of ten, she was sent away to the Westmarch capital to be fostered by the Priests of Zakarum. By the time she was fourteen, McKenna began showing great talent at healing and restoration. However, McKenna has never taken the vows of the Zakarum priests; her years in foster care made her fully aware of the corruption within the church, thus she denied their religious acceptance. She does, however, follow the basic principles of the Light by upholding a moral clarity. When she was sixteen and became a debutante, McKenna met and fell in love with Alexander Larthian, a lowborn soldier from the capital. Though initially hesitant to allow his daughter to betroth a lowborn, Rhadge became convinced that he was a good match upon learning of Alex's reputation as warrior and his high earnings from tournaments. Most importantly, however, was that Alex was Knighted by the King of Westmarch, opening up a political opportunity for Rhadge to pursue court intrigue. After they were married, Alexander would attend tournaments for competition; McKenna would join her husband to these tournaments and she stood on the sidelines as a healer for wounded combatants, but charged them gold and coins for her restoration abilities. The Eternal Companions Character and Appearance McKenna is blunt, dubious and distasteful. She has a tendency to have severe mood swings, leaving some to believe she is bipolar. She is witty and sarcastic in most social interactions, yet will sometimes chastise if they deserve it. Many claim she has a pretty face but it is rarely shown due to her constant frowning and more often than not she will smirk rather than smile. McKenna embraces pain and violence - for those who are condemned and deserve it - because she sees herself as a counter balance; she will more often than not sow for violence upon her enemies rather than peace. Despite her gifted healing, McKenna has also learned to wield weaponry and how to defend herself in combat situations.